jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Riedell
'''Kenny Riedell '''is a counselor and the main protagonist of Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage Personality Appearance Pre-Crystal Lake Crystal Lake Aftermath Relationships Adam Palomino Kenny and Adam had knew each other before the Crystal Lake incident, and were good friends. Adam is usually the only one who can get away with insulting Kenny due to his close friendship and Kenny's appreciation of Adam's humor. Additionally, after Kenny finished his scary story, Adam was among the few who clapped. When Jason attacked, Adam admitted that despite Kenny being his friend, he noted that Kenny tended to not think ahead, causing Kenny to begin thinking in a way Adam requested. Their relationship is slightly stained however when Adam recklessly kicks a door open to get to Tiffany and Chad and when Kenny yells at Chad and Tiffany. However, when Kenny is injured by Jason, Adam assumes Chad hurt him and requests Kenny get help, showing he still cares for Kenny. After Kenny, Eric, and Tommy return from the phonebox, Adam is revealed to have made a weapon for Kenny, showing more loyalty to him, as well as letting him into the cabin after Kenny was able to escape from Jason. Later, Kenny comforts Adam over A.J.'s death, and while fighting Jason, Kenny is horrified and devastated when Adam is killed, and Kenny is able to avenge Adam by killing Jason. In the epilogue, Kenny describes Adam's letter as the hardest to write, showing how haunted he was by Adam's death. Jenny Myers Jenny and Kenny have a good and friendly relationship. When Jenny hugged Kenny and Brandon, Kenny was shown to be confused by this, but it doesn't have much of an effect on their relationship. During Tiffany's question on which girl thinks is the hottest guy, Jenny chose Kenny, hinting at a possible crush on him. Additionally, Jenny was apparently impressed by Kenny's campfire story, and suggested he be an author. When Kenny calls up Jenny after Rob is killed, Jenny requested that Kenny gets to her location alive, showing that Jenny deeply cares about Kenny, and Kenny is visibly affected by this. After arriving, Jenny was among the first people Kenny talked to, and they had a small conversation about Chad and Tiffany's whereabouts. Despite this, it is unknown if their relationship suffered after Kenny yelled at Chad and Tiffany. When Kenny is injured, Jenny goes on to patch him up, and share an awkward moment where Kenny and Jenny are in a weird position. Later, Kenny is relieved and proud of Jenny for finding a radio, and comforts her over the deaths of Rob, Tiffany, and Brandon. Their relationship furthers when Jenny leaves Kenny a pocket knife and firecrackers to fight off Jason and is able to distract Jason long enough for Kenny to finish Jason off. After the events of Crystal Lake, Jenny and Kenny begin dating and Jenny suggests that Kenny write letters to the victims as a way of coping. Tommy Jarvis Tommy and Kenny have a good and respectful relationship. Kenny is shown to not mind Tommy's past notoriety over his controversial books about his Jason experiences, and Tommy places a great deal of trust in him due to him being the head counselor. They both survive and Tommy continued to visit Kenny on occasion. Rob Dier Kenny and Rob have a good relationship, and is among Kenny's closest and most trusted allies. When A.J. mentions Jason and Rob is upset, Kenny requests that A.J. refrain from talking about Jason in order to prevent Rob from getting angry. Later, he comforts him in Adam's car, where they talk about Rob's desire to avenge his sister. However, Rob doesn't have a chance as he is killed suddenly by Jason. Kenny is shown to be shocked and traumatized by his death. Brandon Wilson Kenny and Brandon are shown to have a good relationship, regardless of Brandon placing second only behind Kenny. When Kenny stares into the fire, Brandon is shown to be worried about Kenny, but thinks nothing of it. Their relationship suffers a bit after Kenny yelled at Chad and Tiffany and Brandon punched Kenny in the jaw to have him snap out of his anger. Despite this, he retrieved a rifle from the shooting range and gave it to Kenny. When Brandon is abruptly killed, Kenny was shocked by his death. Eric LaChappa Kenny and Eric had a good relationship, and Kenny was usually the one to defend Eric from harassment. He also was aware of Eric's crush on Deborah, and encouraged him to ask her out despite Kenny being interested in Deborah himself. He is also shown to respect Eric's abilities, and defends him when A.J. makes a snarky remark about Eric's weight. Eric also volunteers to enter through the window last. When Eric is injured, Kenny puts himself at risk to save Eric from the bear trap, which he is able to do. However, Eric is severely injured and when Eric requested he is left behind Kenny is hesitant and shows a great deal of remorse for failing to save him. Deborah Kim While not interacting much, it can be presumed that Deborah and Kenny have a good relationship. After Jason killed Rob, Deborah is the only one to follow Kenny, showing that she places a good amount of trust in him, and doesn't seem upset at her for removing the batteries from the cars. Kenny also comforts her over Rob's death and Eric's death. When Deborah is killed, Kenny is shocked and saddened by her death, and in his letter to her, he revealed he had a small crush on her. A.J. Mason Kenny and A.J. were not shown interacting much, but it is possible they had a rather decent relationship. Regardless, he is shown to have a small amount of contempt towards her attitude. However, A.J. is not hesitate to let Kenny have the spiked bat she and Adam had, showing a bit of care for him. Later, Kenny is shocked and enraged when A.J. is shot and killed by Chad. In his letter to her, he wished she hadn't died in a pointless way. Tiffany Cox At the start of the story, Kenny was shown to have a rather indifferent relationship with Tiffany, despite the fact he found her attractive. He also is noted to be annoyed with Tiffany's often sexual antics. Their relationship takes a turn for the worst when he discovers Tiffany and Chad having sex, and he angrily yells at them. The relationship sours further when it is revealed Tiffany requested that Deborah remove the batteries from the cars in order to get the counselors in an orgy, leading to him angrily lashing out at her and frightening her. Despite this, Kenny decided not to tell the others about Tiffany, and while Jenny is trying to fix Kenny's stab wound, Tiffany is visibly aroused by Kenny and goes into another cabin to masturbate to him, much to Kenny's slight amusement. When Jason goes after Tiffany, Kenny desperately tries to warn Tiffany, but is devastated when he realizes Tiffany left her radio behind, preventing her from getting help. When Tiffany's head flew through the window, he is shocked and horrified. During his letter to Tiffany, he admitted he understood Tiffany's intentions, showing he might have forgiven her in a way. Vanessa Jones Kenny and Vanessa had a poor relationship due to Vanessa's aggressive attitude and her tendency to call him "shitbeard". Despite this, Kenny is shown to be sympathetic towards Vanessa after Brandon's death, and is shocked by her sudden death. Chad Kensington Kenny and Chad had an extremely poor relationship due to Kenny's annoyance at Chad's personality and Chad's jealously over Kenny becoming head counselor. Their relationship further sours when Chad insults Kenny's mother and Kenny throws Chad's signature scarf into the fire. Chad is shown to be intimidated by Kenny when he yells at him and Tiffany after they both begin having sex. Their relationship betters when Chad apologizes for his earlier behavior and Kenny and Chad have a friendly and joking conversation, and when Chad saves Kenny from Jason. However, their bond doesn't last long as Chad becomes increasingly more angry at Kenny due to Tiffany finding him interesting and going off into another cabin, where she was attacked and killed. Their relationship reaches the point of no return when Chad accidentally shoots and kills A.J., and when he is brutally killed by Jason, he reaches out for Kenny, possibly begging for forgiveness or mercy. When Kenny writes his letter for Chad, he says that he did wish he live, but didn't forgive Chad, showing he still had contempt for him. Trivia * Kenny is the second non-white protagonist in The Swooce's stories, only behind Matthias from The Hell that Walks: Season 2. * Kenny was The Swooce's original main and his brother's current main. * The most common ship names (according to Swooce) are: KenJen (KennyXJenny), Adenny (AdamXKenny), Chady (KennyXChad), and Kemmy (TommyXKenny). ** Of them, KenJen is the only canon ship according to Swooce.